Mikura's Lover
by Luna J. Fontanini
Summary: Mikura from the DSA gets a new girlfriend... eventually. Mikura/OC yuri, futanari, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

My brother and I had just moved to a new part of Japan. He thought the farther we were from our abusive parents, the better we are. The problem was, I didn't want to move. My girlfriend dumped me when she heard I was moving, she couldn't handle long distance relationships. Most of my other friends stopped talking to me.

Since I was new, I took the time to walk around, learn the area. As I was walking, I found a barber shop with a red double-decker bus on the roof. On the side of the bus were three letters, a D, an S, and an A. DSA. I thought it was a joke, so I went up to investigate. There came a voice, "Halt, you are on private property." I took a step back as the computerized alarm stopped.

I began heading back down the stairs but was greeted by a gun to the face. I froze instantly, seeing the girl meant business.

"Mikura, who is it?" a man with blond, spiky hair asked.

"I don't know." The pink haired girl replied.

"She doesn't look that dangerous." An old man said, looking at me.

"What's your name?" Mikura asked.

I spoke as quickly as I could. "My name is Mikura Hoshi."

"Mikura!" I heard my brother calling my name.

They all motioned for me to stay silent before the blond man looked at my brother.

"A musician?" He asked.

"Sort of." I said, looking down.

In truth, my brother and I had come from a world called "Shambala." He had been what they call a "State Alchemist." Soon after the two of us were sucked through this gate, we met more strange people. They called themselves "Soul Reapers." Brother was soon turned into what they called a "Substitute Soul Reaper."

I remained powerless.

"Why are you here?" Mikura asked.

"I was exploring, I just moved here." I said, still speaking quickly.

The old man looked at me. "Remember this place if you have something important."

"Especially remember if it's something dangerous." Mikura smiled.

I looked at her, feeling the bulge in my skirt grow.

Mikura noticed this and gave me a wink as I left.

I left the building and ran to my brother, giving him a big hug.

"I hate it when you do that." He said, referring to the bulge.

"Sorry." I said. "I found…"

"…another girl you like." He finished. "I know."

"Her and her friends do dangerous jobs. Perhaps we could join them." I suggested.

"I'll think about it. Let's just head home for tonight." He sighed.

I nodded and began leading him back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I showed him back to the place. We went up the stairs, seeing the bus.

"Please step on the metal platform." A familiar female voice said. "One at a time."

I stepped on first.

"Next." I heard her say.

I stepped off, heading to the door.

My brother soon followed.

We approached the door as the pink haired beauty flung the door open.

Soon, the two of us were seated on the couch, my brother's guitar in his lap.

Across from us sat the other three, the old man eating noodles.

"Do you got a job for us?" Mikura asked, smiling.

"Actually, my sister believes we would be a great addition to your group." My brother said.

"What's your name?" Mikura asked, looking at my brother.

"Rokku Hoshi, SoundStrum Alchemist, Substitute Soul Reaper." He began.

They laughed at Soul Reaper.

I pulled out the mod-soul and tossed it in his mouth, my brother immediately shot from it.

"Dammit, Mikura." The mod-soul, whom we named Kai, shouted. "In front of complete strangers!"

Rokku picked up the guitar, playing a soft tune.

"Kai, they won't believe us." I said.

"Abandoned factory?" Kai suggested, pulling out the badge.

"Oh, yeah." I said, having forgotten to ask.

Kai touched the badge to his forehead as my brother re-entered.

"That was…" the blond man began.

"…weird." The old man said, taking another bite of noodles.

"What are your names?" Rokku asked.

"Mikura." The pink haired beauty smiled.

"Harada." The blond man said.

"Kurokawa." The old man spoke between bites.

After a short talk, the five of us went to an abandoned factory.

After a short discussion, we decided that Rokku, Kurokawa and I would be on one team, and Mikura and Harada would be on the other. The first team to immobilize the other team won.

It started with the two teams running in opposite directions.

"Kurokawa, watch him. We will be defensive." I said.

"Good plan. Mikura is a very offensive girl and the two of them make a great team." He replied.

Rokku ran off.

Kurokawa tried to stop him.

"Let him go. He'll be able to keep them distracted."

I then realized I still had Kai in my pocket.

"He'll have to use alchemy."

It was an hour later that Rokku approached, carrying a struggling Mikura and an unconscious Harada.

"Cheater!" Mikura yelled over and over.

"You used your alchemy, surprised them, and tied them up before they could move." I said.

He nodded, setting Mikura and Harada down. Using alchemy, he removed their ropes.

Mikura rubbed her wrists and said. "If he could catch me and Harada, he could catch any of our enemies."

"Ow." Harada said as he awoke.

"What did you think?" Rokku asked Harada.

"If he can knock me out from ten feet away, he can do even better. He's in."

"And, while the four of us are on a mission, Mikura could stay here, making sure any jobs that come in get recorded for us to do when we return." Rokku smiled.

Everyone agreed, we were on the team.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Rokku's first job. The four of them left, leaving me to worry. I took the chance to learn about Mikura as much as I could, so I began sneaking around her room.

I found out she liked to masturbate and loved hermaphrodites. I couldn't help but read her magazines, all of them full of women with penises. I then read the name of the magazines. "Chicks with Dicks Weekly." I laughed at myself.

Remembering where she had hid the magazines, I replaced them and continued searching. She didn't wear panties, only thongs, and her bras were small. She didn't look like her chest had been that small but I shrugged and put them back in her drawer. I slipped one of her thongs in my pocket, hoping to get a chance to either wear it or masturbate in it later.

After pulling myself from her underwear, I found a shoebox under her bed. Upon opening it, I found quite a few dildos and other sex toys. I reached up my skirt, pulling my panties aside and shoved one of her dildos in my pussy, moaning as it slid in beside my own dick. I used my panties to hold it in and continued searching.

I found nothing else but her diary, which was locked. Pulling a small key off her dresser, I opened and began reading. I learned everything about her, including what she thought about me.

_She is a beautiful young woman with a charming smile and very cute when she's afraid. I hope to make her my girlfriend one day._

I continued reading about the first day she met me, how she felt. She had wanted to undress me the first moment she saw me.

I finished reading and put her diary and its key back where I had found them.

After reading what I had, I felt guilty about looking around her room. I left before going to cook dinner. After I ate, I went into the bathroom, remembering I had taken her dildo.

I slowly pulled the toy from my wet slit but froze. It felt too good. I lost control very quickly as I began masturbating, soon letting it pour into the toilet. I licked the dildo clean before replacing it in her box.

I glanced at her diary, thinking of what I could write. I grabbed the book and key, opening it before flipping to the first blank page. I began writing.

_Dear Mikura,_

_I apologize. I went through your room when I shouldn't have. I looked at your secrets. I wanted to learn about you. I am writing this now because you said you would be gone for a few days and I don't want to risk forgetting. Everything I took I put back. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you hate me._

_Sincerely,_

_Mikura Hoshi_

I put her thong back as well as anything else I had taken before heading back down the stairs.


End file.
